fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavellipse
Magma |ailments = Fireblight Earthblight Stun (Cold Form only) Defense Down (Heat Form only) |weaknesses = Water Ice Wind (Heat Form) Earth (Cold Form) |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Lavellipse is a fiery Subspecies of the amoeba-like Wassellipse that resides in volcanoes as opposed to forests. Like its watery relative, it can drastically change its body temperature, giving it new abilities and stat changes. Physiology Like its watery relative, Lavellipse has a simplistic design, being an ovular blob with a red, translucent, slimy body, a purple brain, and bright orange eyes. It has a large, crimson crest on its head that is shaped like a truncheon, and it can form lava-infused limbs through electrical impulses. Ecology Lavellipse is a Wassellipse that has adapted to volcanic environments, with its gel gaining the ability to withstand great amounts of fire and heat and gaining the ability to break down rocks and gain nutrients from them. It is believed to have adapted these traits as a result of famine in its original home, which forced it to move to another area and find another food source so it wouldn't starve or fall victim to attacks from more aggressive monsters. Like the original, it has a large crest on its head made of solid, rigid gel that it uses to head-butt foes, and feeds on objects by absorbing them with its body and dissolving them through contractions that break them down. It has no bones, allowing it to take any shape it wants, and has unique nerves that form limbs when stimulated by electrical impulses sent by the brain. Approximately 80-90% of its body is molten rock as opposed to water, so it thrives in volcanic habitats such as the Old Volcano and the Battleground, for wet habitats such as the Deserted Island and the Flooded Forest can put out and erode the magma found in its body, leaving it sluggish and vulnerable to attack. It has the ability to drastically alter its body temperature by sending signals from its brain to its body, either raising it to point where its body releases fast-moving currents of hot wind or lowering it to the point where the molten rock found within becomes solid rock, making it more resilient to damage. Like Wassellipse, it has three different forms depending on how high its body temperature is, each with their own strengths and weaknesses: Normal Form, which is balanced in terms of stats, Cold Form, which is heavier, slower, and vulnerable to changes in the earth such as earthquakes, but makes up for it with increased attack power, defenses, and resistance to wind, and Heat Form, which is lighter, easily blown around by wind, and more vulnerable to damage, but makes up for it by increasing its movement speed, attack power, and resistance to changes in the earth. It likes to eat rocks as they provide it with the lava it needs to protect and sustain itself, and competes with other creatures who eat rocks such as Gravios and Uragaan for food. Due to its body mostly consisting of lava, it has few predators, for there is little sustenance to be gained from it, but it competes with other monsters such as Yian Garuga, Rathalos, Agnaktor, Glavenus, Seregios, Brachydios, Brute Tigrex, Stygian Zinogre, Varusaburosu, and Voljang for territory. Behavior Like Wassellipse, Lavellipse is territorial, and will relentlessly attack intruders until one or both of them flee or die. It is considerably braver than its watery cousin, being more likely to fight an intruder than back down regardless of the strength difference between the two. Abilities Lavellipse has the ability to use the Magma element, using it to drive off and kill any intruders who trespass on its territory. It can drastically change its body temperature, and gains new attributes and stats depending on the form it takes. Its Cold Form is highly durable and can knock out targets with a single blow with heavy impacts, and its Heat Form is quick and can wear down foes' defenses with flammable, acidic gas. Habitat Lavellipse lives in volcanic areas such as the Old Volcano and the Battleground. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,400 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,080 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,720 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: Normal Form * Body/Arms: 40 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 35 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Crest: 10 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Heat Form * Body/Arms: 60 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 35 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 25 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Crest: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Cold Form * Body/Arms: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 35 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Crest: 5 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 25 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Body/Arms = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Crest = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body/Arms (Heat Form) = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Crest (Heat Form) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Body/Arms (Cold Form) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Crest (Cold Form) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ (★★★) (✖) *Wind = ★★ (✖) (★★★) *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★★ 1st ()= Cold Form 2nd ()= Heat Form Turf Wars * vs. Iodrome - Wins. * vs. Great Wroggi - Wins. * vs. Volvidon - Wins. * vs. Basarios - Wins. * vs. Shogun Ceanataur/Terra Shogun Ceanataur - Wins. * vs. Fiendish Vertyroni - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Lavasioth - Loses, but melts its armour in the process. * vs. Uragaan - Loses. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Loses. * vs. Agnaktor - Loses, but melts its armour in the process. * vs. Glavenus - Loses. * vs. Brachydios - Loses. Attacks Lavellipse has many of the same attacks as the standard species, but does more damage and inflicts Magma damage, Fireblight, and Earthblight as opposed to Water damage and Waterblight. It also does not gain new blights when it changes forms, and cannot use the Freezing Rain or Steam Twister attacks, instead using four different moves in their place. Meteor Fall Lavellipse jumps high into the air, surrounds itself with fire, then flings itself at the hunter, creating a large pool of lava once it lands. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Fireblight, Earthblight, and Stun, and has quake and homing effects. It will only use this move when in its Cold Form. Pyroclastic Flow Lavellipse stores gas in its body, then spews a large, fast-moving cloud of burning, corrosive gas containing rocky fragments at the hunter that goes downwards as it expands. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Fireblight, Earthblight, and Defense Down, and has wind effects. It will only use this move when in its Heat Form. Rocky Pinball Lavellipse stands in place, surrounds itself with fire, then rolls itself in random directions, bouncing off walls if it hits them and rolling in the opposite direction of the wall it hit. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Fireblight, Earthblight, and Stun, and will send the hunter flying across the area if it hits them. It will only use this move when in its Cold Form, and this move lasts for 50 seconds. Pyroclastic Surge Lavellipse stores gas in its body, then spews a large, fast-moving cloud of burning, corrosive gas containing rocky fragments at the hunter that goes upwards as it expands. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Fireblight, Earthblight, and Defense Down, and has wind effects. It will only use this move when in its Heat Form. Weapons Long Sword Magma Katana --> Magma Kingblade Hunting Horn Scorching Calliope --> Surging Calliope Switch Axe Pyroclastic Halberd --> Pyroclastic Executioner Charge Blade Lapilli Blade --> Lapilli Baron Insect Glaive Eruption Glaive --> Eruption Grandmaster Light Bowgun Lava Rifle --> Volcanic Rifle Heavy Bowgun Pyromantic Cannon --> Pyromantic Calamity * Notes: All of Lavellipse's weapons are upgrades of Wassellipse's weapons. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 295-630 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +30 * Water -25 * Thunder +10 * Ice -15 * Dragon +10 * Earth -5 * Wind -5 * Nature +10 * Aether +10 Skills: Partbreaker, Rock Steady, Fire Res +15, Gathering -1 G-Rank Defense: 440-695 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +30 * Water -25 * Thunder +10 * Ice -15 * Dragon +10 * Earth -5 * Wind -5 * Nature +10 * Aether +10 Skills: Partbreaker, Rock Steady, Fire Res +15, Gathering -1 Gunner High-Rank Defense: 150-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +35 * Water -20 * Thunder +15 * Ice -10 * Dragon +15 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 * Nature +15 * Aether +15 Skills: Partbreaker, Rock Steady, Fire Res +15, Gathering -1 G-Rank Defense: 235-450 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +35 * Water -20 * Thunder +15 * Ice -10 * Dragon +15 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 * Nature +15 * Aether +15 Skills: Partbreaker, Rock Steady, Fire Res +15, Gathering -1 Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Crest- The crest will break off. Trivia * Lavellipse's name is a combination of lave, which is French for "lava", and ellipse, which refers to ovular shapes. * All of Lavellipse's weapons use the Magma element. * Lavellipse will only go into its Heat Form and Cold Form when enraged. When its health is above 75% percent, it will prioritize its Heat Form over its Cold Form, and when it is below 25%, it will prioritize its Cold Form over its Heat Form. When between these two percents, it has a 50% chance of activating either one. * Like with Wassellipse, Lavellipse's crest will deflect Blademaster weapons with sharpness levels lower than blue, and normal bullets and arrows will bounce off it. * When exhausted, Lavellipse's physical attacks will take longer to execute. It can recover stamina by feeding on rocks in the area around it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Celloid Category:Large Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Magma Element Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:5 Star Level Monster